


Gems On The Run

by Trash4LifeA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gemsonas - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash4LifeA/pseuds/Trash4LifeA
Summary: A Fanfic of Steven universe placed in a AU called Run. Gems live underground as refuges from the humans after a war and being slayed but not extincted. Gem shattering is very common in the human city above ground. Musgravite and Onyx meet friends and partners along the way of trying to protect their city from the humans after had leading humans to the gem city. and also alllll the ships. ft; lapidot, yellowgravite, and pearlethyst.





	1. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the begining of a journey.

Musgravite ran along side of his friend Onyx while jumping over objects and people through the town square.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled the caption gaurd.  
Gems were not welcome on earth and as they all hid and colonized the humans attacked. They fear the gems. For how much power the gems had they feared the gems would attack them and take over the earth. Even though most gems have proven themselves trust worthy the humans still don't believe they are here for peace.

  
Musgravite ran for his life as Onyx kept looking back to the army trailing right behind them. "Come on do not look back, keep running!!" Musgravite yelled  
Onyx quickly looked back in front of her. While musgravite was yelling at Onyx he turned his head back to look at her but turned back around and tripped down the snowy stairs of a church.

He tried to get up but he had cracked his gem on the fall. His eyes went white and looked to Onyx who had fear in her eyes and she quickly turned around to help him but she stopped in her tracks as she saw the gaurd stand above musgravite with his sword drawn. Musgravite looked up to the guard with tears as the gaurd punctured his gem.


	2. Opps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somthin bad happening

Onyx walked through the gem city and heading towards the disguiser.  
The disguiser is the gem that all gems go to to hide their skin and gems. They usually go there when they are traveling to the human citys. The gems live under the human citys, They call their homes "the cradles".  
The city has so many stores and such and every time they go to their cradles they go to central square where all the gems can access their cradles. Onyx turned to the disguiser and asked for help. She had heard that her name is pearl.  
"Hey pearl!" Onyx smiled  
"Oh hello onyx!" Pearl cheered and headed to the counter where onyx was. "How's my favorite customer?" Pearl winked to Onyx. "Heh doing good pearl I'm heading to the stores on the surface to grab some weapons, onyx sat down while pearl grabbed her makeup and started toning onyx's skin. "Are you sure your okay going up there with all the humans? Why not get weapons down here?" Pearl questioned.  
"Eh there are limited weapons down here and I collected them all! I need variety!" Onyx gleamed. "Wow you sure are the Ariel of the underground" pearl hummed and fixed onyx's clothes to cover her gem but leave enough room for it to breathe. "Got that right" onyx purred. She handed pearl her gold and started walking out. "Be careful up there darling!" Pearl yelled and waved her goodbye. Onyx walked towards Garnet the gaurd who blocks the entrance to the human citys. "Sup Garnet" Onyx said. "Hello Onyx it is nice to see you" Garnet smiled and opened the gates for Onyx to pass.

As Onyx walked up the never-ending steps she put her hood up and walked into the Curch of the human city.

Out of habit she look around at the tapastries of the humans shattering all gems they have ever spotted. The gems are not very common anymore considering there is still the goop of shattered gems on the carpets in the curch.

Even worse the shattered gem shards were engraved into the walls of the stone building. Onyx cringed at the decor and walked outside with the snow dancing in the sky.

Musgravite walked over and greeted her "Hey Onyi" Musgravite teased.

They walked off to the city and carefully watched all the humans walk past them not caring.  
Until a "Hey Sam!" They both started sweating and looking for the voice. Relieved to see Amethyst walk up in her disguise.

"You scared the stars outta us Amy" Musgravite yelled and glared while clenching his fists.

"Oh don't worry there's enough attention on us anyways" amethyst shrugged. "Wait what?" Musgravite yelled. Before he got an answer Amethyst ran off and yelling of "Gems!!!!" Came into distance.

Musgravite and onyx turned to mutiple gaurds with swords drawn, was running towards them. "DANG IT AMETHYST!!!!!" both of them screeched and ran to where she had ran With musgravite also screaming "SO LONG AND GONE"

They caught up to amethyst and glared at her as she shrugged and ran. They all ran towards the gem city and went to the hatch to the city.

Unfortunately the gaurds saw them and ran in the hatch too. The three of them screamed "HUMANS RUN!!" Down the stairs and they heard the screaming of all of the gems under as they retreated to their cradles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Steven Universe Animo @ Musgravite!i will update the story o animo and give hints to the story plot. and i post art!  
> And also follow me and Onyx on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rainbow-honey


End file.
